1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to an aluminum made can body (hereinafter referred to simply as "aluminum can") with squashing guides. The aluminum can constitutes a soft-metalmade can body and is of the type in which beer or other beverages and replace. The aluminum made can body is capable of easily squashed by pressure into a compact size for disposal after it has been emptied.
2. Description of the prior art
An empty aluminum can is thrown, away into a rubbish box, or it is dumped into a rubbish box after it has been squeezed by hands.
When an empty aluminum can is thrown, as it stands, away into a rubbish box, needless to say, it requires the use of a space in the rubbish box that corresponds to the size of the can. This is also true even when it is an empty aluminum can which has been simply squeezed by hands. Consequently, empty aluminum cans occupy a large amount of space, and therefore, a rubbish box becomes full of such cans in a short time.